Medabots Medal Holders (Taco Bell Exclusive)
Medabots were one of themes that Taco Bell used to create the toys for the fast food restaurant's kid's meal 99''¢'' combo in 2002 and also to helped promote/introduce Medabots in United States. This was one of the few 'anime' themes that Taco Bell used (other themes were Cardcaptor Sakura and Digimon: Season 1 & Digimon the Movie etc.). The toys The Medabots toys were six Medal holders, each one with a different character and Medabot from the anime. The toy also each contain a plastic package of Medabot Medals half the size of a palm (they feel the same as a trading card). Each Medal contains the name of a Medabot from the anime and a code on the back for exclusive contents like Medabots wallpapers and games on Taco Bell's kids' fun zone website (no longer exist) and also a chance to win Medabots merchandises, but only if you got the limited edition red-color medal from your kid's meal toy. Contents Currently since these toys are discontinued and very hard to find in United States. We do not know how many random Medals are there in each of one of the six Medal holders, but we can presume that it maybe the same number of Medarots and Medals seen in the anime. Copyrights A company called Kodansha designed and produced the toys for Taco Bell. Gallery PHTO1145.JPG|Ikki and Metabee PHTO1154.JPG|Samantha and Peppercat PHTO1153.JPG|Spyke and Cyandog PHTO1146.JPG|Erika Amazake and Brass Taco Bell 2002 kids meal toys-medabots.JPG|Koji Karakuchi with another Medal holder (this pic is from eBay) Back of the toys.JPG|Sumilidon PHTO1155.JPG|The inside of the Medal holder PHTO1040.JPG|Kuwagata Medals (Letter A) PHTO1043.JPG|Rokusho and Mantaprey on the bronze-color lvl. 1 Medal PHTO1048.JPG|Spiritus on the silver-color lvl. 2 Medal PHTO1046.JPG|Sumilidon, Goriongo, and Mantaprey on the gold-color lvl. 3 Medal PHTO1057.JPG|Hakado, Rokusho, and Sumilidon on the ruby-color lvl. 4 Medal PHTO1058.JPG|Kabuto Medals (Letter B) PHTO1059.JPG|Kantaroth, Metabee, and Warbandit on the gold-color lvl. 3 Medal PHTO1062.JPG|Sailor-Multi on the ruby-color lvl. 4 Medal PHTO1063.JPG|Tortoise Medals (Letter C) PHTO1064.JPG|Stingaray on the silver-color lvl. 2 Medal PHTO1065.JPG|Monoklar on the gold-color lvl. 3 Medal PHTO1066.JPG|Jellyfish Medal (Letter D) PHTO1067.JPG|Gloomeg on the silver-color lvl. 2 Medal PHTO1068.JPG|Bear Medals (Letter E) PHTO1069.JPG|Churlybear on the bronze-color lvl. 1 Medal PHTO1072.JPG|Sharkkan on the silver-color lvl. 2 Medal PHTO1074.JPG|Squid Medal (called Clam here) (Letter I) PHTO1078.JPG|Tentaclam on the silver-color lvl. 2 Medal PHTO1079.JPG|Sir Gold on the gold-color lvl. 3 Medal PHTO1080.JPG|Phoenix Medals (Letter J) PHTO1083.JPG|Seagaru on the bronze-color lvl. 1 Medal PHTO1084.JPG|Phoenix on the silver-color lvl. 2 Medal PHTO1088.JPG|Ghost Medal (Letter L) PHTO1090.JPG|Gorem on the bronze-color lvl. 1 Medal PHTO1092.JPG|Mermaid Medal (Letter N) PHTO1095.JPG|Neutranurse on the gold-color lvl. 3 Medal PHTO1097.JPG|Bat Medal (Letter P) PHTO1099.JPG|Noctobat on the gold-color lvl. 3 Medal PHTO1100.JPG|Rabbit Medals (Letter T) PHTO1102.JPG|Rabudo on the bronze-color lvl. 1 Medal PHTO1103.JPG|Floro on the silver-color lvl. 2 Medal PHTO1104.JPG|Monkey Medals (Letter U) PHTO1106.JPG|T-Mummy on the bronze-color lvl. 1 Medal PHTO1108.JPG|Cyandog on the gold-color lvl. 3 Medal PHTO1112.JPG|The size of the Medals in real life PHTO1115.JPG|So this why its so hard to hold a Medal without losing it! (lol) Category:Medabots merchandise